The present invention relates to a safety device for an automatic weapon with "floating" firing.
FR-A-2 372 409 relates to a known automatic weapon with a rotating drum driven by an external motor to drive a breech with a reciprocating movement. This document reveals the risks posed by such weapons when a misfire occurs due to the separation of the "firing" and "automatic device" functions. To remedy these disadvantages, an interlocking device is provided that enables the breech to be secured in the closed position and devices sensitive to firing are provided in order to move the interlocking device away for a moment to allow the breech to open. However, such an arrangement is not applicable to an automatic weapon with floating firing. Floating fire relates to an automatic weapon in which each shot after the first in a burst of shots is fired before the recoiling part of the weapon has regained its original position, the effect of which is to reduce the forces on the supporting structure.
In such a case, there is no fixed reference mark provided for determining the position of the breech since the starting position for the recoil is not known.